


Magic in Marionettes

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaver enjoys a puppet show with her friends and co-workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic in Marionettes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Shelby bb: 'Seaver, magic'

When asked to accompany them to what was basically a puppet show, Ashley never would have imagined the incredible performance of a travelling marionette troupe. Yet here they were, the four of them, leaning forward in their seats, watching as the magic unfolded before their eyes.

She looked to one side of her when she heard Penelope cheered the matador puppet on, and saw that Derek was caught up in the puppeteers’ act as well. A quick glance to the other side revealed a sight even more magical than what was on the stage— Spencer, with his eyes aglow in delight, and his fingers twitching slightly as he puzzled out the mechanisms and strings that enabled the skeleton marionette to appear to have separated into individual and floating bones.


End file.
